


Unfair

by Salem_V



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I aint tooooo harsh, M/M, Natsu is kind of a top, No Spoilers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Some angst but not really, This is them getting their shit together btw kinda, Unrequited Love, but - Freeform, but between Gray and Juvia, but dont worry, obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: Juvia was fuming behind the pillar in the guild hall. Juvia watched as Lucy sat next to Gray leaning closer as she talked some more Juvia noticed the tips of Gray's ears get redder.And everything clicked. Gray and Natsu's rivalry. Both of them blushing when Lucy was talking to them. Gray was in love with Lucy, yet Natsu was in love with Lucy! A scandal! Natsu and Gray were constantly fighting to show her who rightfully deserved her.~~Or, Juvia thinks Gray and Natsu love Lucy and Lucy is just messing with their hearts, but Lucy is just trying to help them get their shit together.





	Unfair

It was unfair. Juvia had done nothing wrong, she devoted her entire being and new life at Fairy Tail to Gray. Juvia did everything she could. Every tip or word of advice she got, she followed. Juvia even got creative and gave baked goods to Gray!

She had tried every love potion she could find, and yet... none of them worked. Every rejection from Gray was slowly building and building inside of her. Getting her more and more restless. 

_'Surely he's just playing hard to get!'_ Juvia thought while shaking her head. Juvia had done everything in her power to make sure Love-rival wouldn't get Gray. Not only that, Juvia was certain Natsu was in love with Lucy. 

It made sense to Juvia, anytime he and Lucy were together Natsu would blush -it was light, almost barely there, but it still counts for Juvia- and shove his hands over her mouth. So, Juvia thought that now, with Love-rival out of the way Gray is all hers. 

Juvia had even double checked with Mira who had confirmed that they were in love. 

But, of course, one man wasn't enough for the blonde bimbo and she was still was trying to get with Gray! 

Juvia was fuming behind the pillar in the guild hall. Juvia watched as Lucy sat next to Gray leaning closer as she talked some more Juvia noticed the tips of Gray's ears get redder. 

And everything clicked. Gray and Natsu's rivalry. Both of them blushing when Lucy was talking to them. Gray was in love with Lucy, yet Natsu was in love with Lucy! A scandal! Natsu and Gray were constantly fighting to show her who rightfully deserved her. 

Juvia couldn't take seeing her beloved in such a state. Juvia waited until Lucy left the table before making her way over to Gray.

"Gray-sama, Juvia understands what you must be feeling," Juvia said as she sat next to Gray. Gray looked at her shocked, "It's okay, Juvia knows who you love. Someone like that doesn't deserve someone like Gray-sama. To play with someone else while aware of your feelings." Gray looked over at her in shock then back at Natsu who was now with Lucy. 

To Juvia it looked to Gray as he stared at Natsu and Lucy. "Just let him have her, it's for the best. Juvia and Gray would work better as a couple and as partners anyway." Gray looked at her then down. Before he pushed himself up from the table. 

Wordlessly, Gray left the guild. Juvia thought she might finally be making progress as she made her way to the bar and ordered some food. Not aware of the look on Natsu's face. 

~

Natsu sighed as Lucy sat down opposite of him. Looking up he glared at her. Lucy put her hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't do anything! All I did was ask who the lucky lady on his mind was!" 

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Exactly, and how exactly did he react to that." Natsu paused and gave Lucy a blank look, letting her ponder about it before responding, "He unknowingly basically confessed to being interested in somebody." Lucy nodded -still not understanding why Natsu was getting worked up about this situation- "Or as you put it, a lucky  _lady._ "  Natsu practically slammed his head back down on the table, whining softly.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his over dramatics, "Actually Natsu, he not only confirmed that he was interested in someone. But that he was interested in some  _guy._ " Lucy giggled as Natsu practically threw his head up with a light blush dusting his cheeks

"Really?!" Natsu said looking the happiest Lucy had seen in days since Natsu came to her moaning and whining about his crush. Lucy and Natsu continued to fill Lucy in on the latest details. The usual, whos involved with who, and who liked who. 

Lucy was surprised at first, she would have never pegged Natsu for the type to gossip or to silently match-make and assist Mira in her schemes. Most people thought Natsu was the most oblivious guy in the world, but really he just pretended he was. His main reason, 'Just cause.' 

 As they were talking, Natsu noticed Juvia sitting next to Gray, Juvia had said somethings causing Gray to look over at Natsu and Lucy. Natsu blushed but quickly shifted his gaze back to Lucy who was animatedly telling a story about the ugliest guy she had ever gone on a date with.

Natsu didn't worry about getting caught staring, after all, Natsu's favorite thing to do was to observe people. From observing, Natsu learned how to speak Fiori,  he learned how to act, and his -although poor- mannerisms just from observing (Besides with the language. Erza helped him read it and write it. But if Natsu was watching someone, it was almost impossible to tell. Natsu either hid in a high place or surrounded himself with friends and made it seem like he had his undivided attention on them. Letting him seem like the least likely person to stalk someone. Or as Natsu calls it, "observe". 

Natsu felt himself grow confused when Gray's eyes saddened when looking at Natsu and Lucy, while Juvia talked to him. Natsu felt himself getting angry when Gray stood up and made his way out, shoulders drooping. Not by much, but nonetheless. 

"Natsu? You look like you are going to burn down a house. Again." Natsu shook his eyes. Eyebrows scrunching together in concentration. 

"I'm not sure what it was Lucy, but Juvia was saying something to Gray. Which was enough to get him down and leave the guild. I'm kinda worried about him." Lucy nodded understandingly. 

"She might've told him something that hurt him. Like salt in a wound. I could probably ask her about it." Lucy suggested but took it as a no when Natsu shook his head slightly. 

"I'm debating whether I should wait and monitor their next few conversations. Or I could go confront Gray right now and find out what's wrong." Natsu pondered over his options, carefully weighing each option. 

"Why not do both?" Lucy suggested, at that Natsu looked at her confused. "Why not go and show your concern for him, and at the same time monitor Juvia and Gray's conversation." 

Without missing a beat, Natsu pulled Lucy into a hug and practically flew out the door. 

Natsu was flying down the street just barely avoiding colliding into someone. He waved at bakers and familiar people as he flew down. Only slowing when he saw the drooping shoulders of his rival. 

Slinging an arm around Gray's -amazing still covered- shoulder, Natsu smiled at Gray when he finally looked him. 

"What do you want pyro? Because if you're here to fight I don't want to." Gray shook off Natsu's arm and kept his hands in the pocket of his jacket. 

"Well, Princess it's a good thing I didn't come to fight you. I came to talk. " Natsu said, ignoring the confused look that made its way onto Gray's face. "You left the guild looking down, so I came to figure out what's wrong."

"Oh, and why exactly do you care? Shouldn't you be off flirting with Lucy?" The disgust in Gray's voice startled Natsu causing him to pause. 

"What?" Natsu whispered mainly to himself, Natsu caught up to Gray and pinned him to the wall, "I don't know what your problem is, or what you are even talking about. But you need to talk to me, bottling up your feelings is not good and doesn't solve anything." Gray looked surprised at Natsu's words before sighing. 

"Don't treat me like an idiot Natsu. I know what is going on between you and Lucy. it's impossible not to, you guys talk all the time, you pay her visits in the middle of the night, you get flustered whenever you talk with her. So, I already know." Gray looked at Natsu's blank face, and sighed, before trying to tug his hands down. Becoming confused as the grip only tightened and Natsu began to glare at him. "Um, Natsu-" 

"Are you fucking serious. Because that has got to be the most unintelligent thing that has ever come out of your fucking mouth." Gray gulped as Natsu's voice got darker and obviously more agitated. "Listen Lover-boy, there is nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, going on between Lucy and I. All we are is friends. All of the signs you noticed was Lucy and I acting like friends, me getting flustered that one time, was Lucy teasing me about my love life. So, if you want her, she's all yours." 

Gray looked astonished at Natsu's outburst. Natsu released Gray's hands and shoved his own hands into his own pockets. Natsu took one good look at Gray before nodding and turning on his heel. Gray watched as Natsu began to walk back towards the guild. Gray grew more and more frantic. "Natsu! Wait!" Gray called out for Natsu, 'No better time than now I guess...' 

Natsu turned and faced Gray, "Yes, Gray." Gray cursed at himself for thinking that he might have a chance.

"I'm not interested in Lucy, I wasn't jealous of you and Lucy. I was more jealous of Lucy because she was so lucky to have you. She was so lucky to date someone as awesome as you. Natsu I think I fell in love with you without even realizing it all these years back. I only started to clue in after galuna and I know you won't return my feelings but, I need to get this off my chest." Natsu stared at Gray before laughing, loud and bright.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!" Natsu yelled as he wrapped his arms around Grays shaking figure and leaned into his ear. "And here I was thinking you probably had the hots for some other guy." Lightly nipping at Gray's ear, grinning at the whimpers and the soft pants coming out of Gray's mouth. 

"Well, I can't believe you waited this long to tell me something like this. Mm, it's too bad we're in the middle of the streets because right now I want nothing more than to ravish you." 

Gray looked at Natsu, who took a moment to pull back and look at Gray. "I'm guessing you return my feelings?" Gray asked, to which he received a chuckle and a 'fuck yeah'

"Now, let's get back to your place because I am going to die if we have to wait any longer."

When they arrived at Grays apartment Natsu was sucking and biting at Grays' neck as he tried to unlock the door.

When the door finally opened Natsu slammed it shut and immediately lifted Gray up and Gray wrapped his legs around Natsu's waist. All the while they were making out. Gray slammed his head against the wall as Natsu ground his hips against Grays and bit at his neck.

"God, Natsu, I-fuck. I've waited and wanted this for so long." Gray moaned out and whined as Natsu pulled away smirking.

"Aww, I'm flattered, Gray! You always have had a way with words!" Gray rolled his eyes at Natsus joking.

"But, let's hurry this along." Gray opened his mouth to retaliate but slammed it shut as Natsu lifted him up and made his way to the couch where he was dropped.

"Natsu what-?" Grays questions were left unanswered as Natsu began to strip Gray of (now only his boxers) his clothes. Natsu also stripping his clothes too.

"Is this okay?" Natsu asked as he leaned over Gray, kissing him after getting an enthusiastic nod, "We won't be able to actually go far today since you haven't been properly prepared sadly."  Gray didn't get a chance to reply when he felt a warm hand on his dick.

Gray arched his back into Natsu's hand as he desperately tried to buck into his hand. Whimpering and whining as Natsu moved his hand up and down. Using pre-cum as lube.

Gray moaned and began to get more frantic as he felt a familiar feeling. He began to get closer and closer and then the hand stopped. Gray whimpered at the loss of the hand and glared at Natsu who was grinning madly at him. 

"I'm sorry, did you want something?" Natsu questioned faking innocence as he looked at Gray. 

"You know damn well what I want, you bastard," Gray growled in response to Natsu's question. Natsu only raised an eyebrow at that and took his hand off of Gray. Gray whimpered at the loss of the hand.

"Come on Gray, use your words. I know you can." Natsu encouraged laughing at Gray's annoyed face. 

Gray felt his face heat up as he muttered under his breath, "Please let me come." Natsu's smile got even bigger showing off his sharp teeth. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that? Do you mind repeating it?" Gray scowled at Natsu's teasing, knowing full damn well Natsu caught that, with his stupid dragon slayer hearing. 

"Please let me come!" Gray yelled, before turning red with embarrassment, Gray hid his face in his hands not even bothering to look at Natsu's shocked expression. 

Natsu laid Gray back down and climbed on top of Gray, hovering over him as he moved Gray's hands away from his face. 

Natsu kissed Gray and then began to trail kisses down to his chest and down to dick. Natsu looked directly at Gray who was panting softly and moaning. Natsu smiled before taking Gray into his mouth. 

Gray moaned as he tried to buck his hips up into the heat of Natsu's mouth. Natsu just hummed and tightened his hold on Gray's hips. Gray was a mess at this point as Natsu was just lazily sucking on it. Natsu paused before taking all of Gray in his mouth and swallowing around him.

Gray yelled and slipped his hands into Natsu's hair as he finished body going limp. Natsu continued to milk Gray's orgasming, before popping off, already having swallowed.  Natsu moved Gray over a little on the couch before laying next to him. Gray turned his head as he looked at Natsu who simply stated, "Spitters are quitters." 

Gray whined and kissed Natsu, groaning at the taste of himself in Natsu's mouth. "what about you?" Gray questioned as they laid next to each other, enjoying the comfort. 

Natsu hummed and looked at Gray, "I got myself off while sucking you off." Gray was amazed at how nonchalantly Natsu said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world. 

Gray laughed before he realized something, "Where the hell did you learn how to suck dick like that?!" Natsu only opened one eye to look at Gray before closing it. 

"With Happy leaving to hang out with Charles and Wendy I had time on my hands and I figured it would be a cool skill to pick up." Natsu shrugged and wrapped an arm around Gray and pulled him closer. "Now shut up and let's sleep."

Gray rolled his eyes before giving into sleep. Saving the mess for a later time.

 ~~~

When Gray woke up Natsu had already cleaned the mess and was now sitting on the couch. Gray sat up and leaned on Natsu. "What time is it?" 

Natsu hummed and wrapped an arm around Gray, "It's like nine in the morning." 

Gray furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Natsu, who was staring at him. "How long have you been up?" Natsu just shrugged and looked away, "I've been up since six, just thinking about what happened yesterday." 

Panic began to flow through Gray.  _'Did he regret it? Was that a mistake? Did he-'_  His thoughts were cut off by Natsu rushing to correct himself. "Not that I regret what happened between us! I was just thinking about what Juvia had said to you."

Relief quickly replaced the panic as Gray relaxed and leaned more into Natsu's touch. "What do you mean?" As Gray recalled what Juvia had said to him. 

"Like after she spoke to you, you got really down and then you left. Hence why I went over to you." Gray hummed as he recalled the conversation. 

"She saw you and Lucy talking, and she told me to Lucy have you, because you knew I loved you and yet you would flirt with Lucy." Anger flashed through Natsu's eyes before they softened. 

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Natsu asked caressing Gray's cheek, as he looked at Gray. 

"No, not anymore. I know now that it was another one of Juvia's schemes." Gray kissed Natsu's cheek before getting up to stretch. "Want to shower then head to the guild. And I mean actually shower Natsu, so get that look off your face." Gray said as he walked into the bathroom, with Natsu trailing behind, whining about how he didn't have a look on his face. 

When they got out of the shower Natsu and Gray were headed to the guild.  Gray paused, and Natsu opened his mouth, but Gray beat him to it.

"So, what are we?" Natsu paused at the question, before grabbing Gray's hands.

"What do you want us to be? I mean, I wouldn't mind being boyfriends?" Natsu stated hesitantly, testing the waters.

"Boyfriends sounds good, but what should we tell the guild? Should we tell them? Should we wait to tell them?!" Gray started spouting out questions one right after another.

Natsu put a hand on Gray's shoulder to stop his ramblings. Gray looked at Natsu and smiled.

"Gray, what if we just do whatever. We don't need to announce it but we don't have to keep it a secret. We can just let them find out  whenever."

Gray smiled before freezing, "What's that look on your face? I don't like that look."

"Plus, we can have a little fun." Natsu grinned wildly, "Here's the plan."

~  
Back at the guild, Lucy was sipping on a milkshake sighing, "I hope Natsu is doing okay."

Mira put down the bottle and looked at Lucy, "What's wrong with Natsu? Other than that mysterious crush you said he had." Mira giggled at the last part, Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed too.

"He had to deal with something yesterday and he never came back to the guild afterward so I can't help but worry for him." 

Mira smiled and opened her mouth to say something before Happy flew into the guild and flew to Lucy. 

"Lushhyy, Natsu didn't come home last night! He didn't even tell me he was going to be out! And he always tells me! So that I'm not alone." Happy continued to pout and complain, not noticing Natsu and Gray enter and make their way to the bar. 

"Sorry little buddy, I didn't mean to just leave without telling you. I had assumed you were staying with Wendy and Charles again." Happy perked up at hearing Natsu. Happy huffed and continued to pout. But let himself be picked up and held by Natsu. 

"Good morning Natsu and Gray! It's a surprise to see you here this early Gray, you usually never come in until noon." Mira greeted them and looked surprised to see Gray this early.

Gray scoffed and looked at Natsu, "Well this idiot ended up banging on my door yesterday because he was bored." Natsu scratched the back of his head looking guilty. "We ended up fighting until we fell asleep, then he decided 8:45 was a decent waking hour and woke me up." 

"Well, you initiated the fight!" Natsu fired back, unaware of Erza who was coming up to get some more cake. 

"Why can't you boys just get along, and quit this fighting!" Erza said Natsu and Gray froze, before spluttering, 

"Fighting?! Where would you ever get that idea! We're best friends!" They said in unison, holding each other. Erza just sighed and sat down, Natsu let go, his hand lingering for a bit longer than usual. 

Gray smiled at him, neither of them noticing Lucy grinning wildly at them. 

"GRAY-SAMMAAAA!!!" Juvia threw herself at Gray the second he sat down at his usual table. "Juvia missed Gray-sama, so has Gray given up on Love-rival?" Juvia questioned, leaning forward. Gray just gently pushed her off of him.

"Juvia, no I have not given up on him," Not noticing how Juvia's eye's widened, "He confessed to me and we realized it was mutual. We have already made it official. But, we are waiting to tell the guild." Juvia stared, and Gray paled, fearing the worst.

"H-he? Gray-sama loves a boy? B-but what about Lucy?!  Juvia thought for sure Gray-sama loved Lucy, and Natsu-san loved Lucy which is why there was always fighting! If that's not the case then who does Gray-sama love..." Juvia trailed off before realizing there was only one other person. She didn't meet Gray's eyes, "It's Natsu-san isn't it." 

Gray's eyes softened, "It always has been Natsu, I'm sorry Juvia." And with that Gray left Juvia alone at the table. 

Natsu turned to Gray and tapped the seat next to him, Gray smiled and walked over. 

"So, what's going on over here?" Natsu grabbed Gray's hand and pulled it into his lap. Letting his fingers doodle on Gray's palms.

"Oh, Gray, I thought you went over to your table?" Lucy asked looking at Gray, then at Natsu who was content just sitting quietly with a little smile on his face. 

"I did, but I decided to leave Juvia alone after rejecting her for the last time," Gray said, ignoring Erza and Mira's looks, and gripping Natsu's hand and giving him a soft smile.

"The last time?" Mira said confused, "What does that mean?" 

"I told her that I didn't give up on the one I loved, and now he and I are happy together," Gray said before thinking  _'Screw it'_  and let go of Natsu's hand, ignoring the confused look and wrapped his arm around Natsu and pulled him close, and kissed him. 

Natsu hummed and leaned further into the kiss. Listening to the cheers of their family.

"WELL, IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! LISTENING TO NATSU WHINE ABOUT HOW GOOD YOU LOOK GETS OLD!" Everybody had a good laugh as Natsu spluttered and laughed nervously. 

Erza nodded her head while rubbing her bleeding nose, her eyes gleaming mischievously, "So, who tops?" Getting the attention of Lucy and then Levy who came over to ask questions. 

Gray splutters as Natsu smacked his ass, "Obviously me, today I made him cu-" Natsu cut off before covering Happy's ears and making sure Wendy wasn't around. "Cum on my dick, and my dick alone." Happy looked confused at what Natsu was doing, and why everybody was laughing. 

"What's a top?" Happy asked before pouting when no one would answer. Natsu decided to take one for the team and unwrapped his arm from around Gray. 

"It's something you don't want to know, but if you still want to know I will tell you later," Natsu said before picking Happy up and putting Happy on his head. 

Happy just curled up and munched on his fish Mira provided. "This is dumb." Happy grumbled, eliciting a laugh from Natsu and Gray.


End file.
